


Foundations

by Inwitari_Turelie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fantastic Racism, Gen, can we just blame everything on shiny jewellery?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwitari_Turelie/pseuds/Inwitari_Turelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has reasons to dislike Dwarves. Thorin has reasons to dislike Elves.</p><p>Some of these reasons aren't that different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundations

Though Thranduil Oropherion has his full growth he is not yet truly accounted an adult as the elves measure such matters when the dwarves come to sack Doriath.

When he has born Thingol held the throne securely with the wood protected by his Maiar wife. Thrandruil only vaguely remembers Luthien from his childhood, a vision of the beauty of the Eldar, he was young indeed when she was stolen away by a mere man. Not that Beren One-Hand was called that now, not where the King and Queen could hear. Still all for their Princess was lost she was alive, well and happy and had regained a Silmaril so the Elves of Doriath did not begrudge Beren overmuch out loud.

Thranduil’s late childhood and adolescence had been happy. There were few enough elves of his age which only leads people to dote on him more. Doriath might have lost Lúthien but they had a Maiar Queen and Silmaril. Their Princess and a mortal had tricked their way past the Dark Lord. For a while until Nírnaeth Arnoediad there had seemed to be hope in all of Beleriand.

Even after the victory of Morgoth’s forces; in well-warded Doriath young Thranduil grew up happy believing himself safe. The only shadow in this bright time is Túrin son of Húrin, the mortal fosterling of the king, this stripling who ages as quickly as all his kin and takes glory from those twice his age. Thrandruil is no idiot to goad one such as Túrin out loud as Saeros does not least when Túrin has, in addition to the love of the King and Queen, both the skill and build of the adult he is and Thranduil is adjusting to his new height. It remains true that his feelings when Túrin leaves are the opposite of those of Beleg Strongbow. Thrandruil’s father has always disapproved of Túrin’s presence but it is only after the man has left Thrandruil sees how right he is.

The ill-fated boy drags Doriath into his ill-fate.

That Húrin had dared blame Doriath for his son’s fate is unfair but not surprising. That the necklace he brings combines with the Silmaril to cause the quarrel between the King and the Dwarves which escalates to regicide cannot have been seen even by Melian. None realised how deeply her loyalty laid with Thingol not the realm itself. The attack that came when she left, leaving them without protection, should have surprised none.

Drenched in the blood of his kin, now the adult he truly was not before, Thrandruil Oropherion vows that he will never trust a dwarf nor ally with them by choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Though his grandfather still lived, Thorin, though young, has just reached adulthood when the dragon attacks the mountain. Despite this he would young to fought many battles, if at all, except in a time of constant war without safe havens. Thorin grew up in a time of peace.

When Thorin was born, Erebor was already an established and wealthy kingdom. In his childhood Thorin had never believed anyone could want to live anywhere else. The mountain, filled with treasure wondrous even for an adult, was full of wonder for a young dwarf child. He sees dwarves from his cousin’s kingdom come wonder at their wealth, men from Dale and even Laketown are a frequent sight trading foods and other such supplies eagerly for all Erebor creates. Even the haughty elves from Mirkwood present themselves in front of his grandfather’s throne. Sometimes there are even visitors from further afield, from Rivendell or Gondor, for though both places have skilled smiths none can compare to the resources Erebor has. Sometimes he hears whispers that Erebor is not grand as Khazad-Dum but in truth he still places his home above their ancestral one. 

Thorin's childhood was idyllic. As if to prove how blessed their family is he gains two siblings, Frerin and Dís. Even in Erebor there aren’t that many children so though Thorin thinks himself a bit too old really he spends much of his time with his younger brother and sister.

As he grows up he realises that it is not as easy to sit upon a throne as he thought as a child yet Erebor’s position seems strong and his father stands between him and the kingship so he thinks little enough on it.

The only shadow is how his grandfather sometimes seems careless of himself and his subjects. Thorin prizes the wealth of the mountain but he knows their people are more important Thrór however seems to be driven by a constant need to accumulate more ignoring sense and safety.

Smaug’s arrival takes everyone by surprise. The Dwarves may have been driven to Erbor by the drakes of the Grey Mountains but none had heard the beasts had left there. The Dwarves in the Mountain have the warning at least of the attack of Dale. The men of that town had not even that.

Thorin escapes certain death trapped in the Mountain to be burnt or trampled by Smaug but it appears his home is lost when he sees the elves of Mirkwood on the horizon and suddenly hope is restored.

The Elves turn away. They do not help.

Drenched in the blood of his kin and the ashes from the Smaug’s destruction, with too much responsibility thrust on his young shoulders, Thorin son of Thrain vows to never trust an Elf again nor ally with them by choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Should fit in with either the book or movie Hobbit for the most part although of course the Elves marching out then turning around is purely a movie construct.


End file.
